Contra Todo
by Es cosa de IchiRukistas
Summary: Rukia e Ichigo eran especiales..por ser shinigamis? no? que pasara cuando se enteren de los verdaderos genes de rukia y que a ellos le ocultaron la verdad...sobre todo del enemigo que quiere venganza mal summary ichiruki :) re-editado
1. capitulo 1

**Antes de comenzar quiero dar gracias a:**

**Otonashi Saya: Gracias fuiste la primera en corregirme y darme cuenta de mis errores y todo :s Espero haber mejorado ;_;**

**Kureimy: Por corregirme también y por los nombres y los kanji's gracias me sirvió de mucho n.n **

**Rukiasicc: Por corregirme también..jeje gracias por los animos  
a todas gracias..**

**mitsury sorame: Gracias.. espero haber mejorado n.n **

**Melocotón ..perdón . tenía que decirlo..jeje y antes  
que prefieren aparte del ichiruki claro está, hitsukarin o hitsuhina?**

**Es que no se sobre que pareja agregar, ustedes dirán n.n**

"**Contra todo"**

**Capítulo 2**

"**Ciudad de Karakura"**

Amanecía en la pequeña Karakura, en una casa pequeña junto a una clínica familiar más preciso en una habitación se podía ver una silueta pequeña debajo de unas sábanas de color verde, mientras que el sol se colaba por las ventanas y la pequeña silueta se removía intranquila, sacándola poco a poco de su sueño el sonido de la puerta cerrándose la alerto y de alguien acercándose a ella  
—Rukia—chan, despierta llegaras tarde al instituto—dijo Yuzu

—A Yuzu..—dijo abriendo los ojos—claro enseguida me alisto—dijo Rukia estirándose en la cama—y como estuvo tu pijamada—pregunto parándose

—hee? A bien estuvo entretenida—dijo nerviosa y yéndose hacia las escaleras—apúrate Rukia—chan llegaras tarde, tú también onii—chan—grito Yuzu desde el pie de las escaleras

Rukia solo miro la puerta cerrada un rato, eso fue raro, solo suspiro y se dirigió a buscar la ropa del instituto en los cajones. Cuando estuvo lista al fin fue a donde estaba sentada la familia Kurosaki, se le hacía tan raro estar ahí

—aaa mi tercera hija ya despertóooooooo—decía el patriarca Ishin acercándose a Rukia, dispuesto a darle un abrazo hasta dejarla violeta

—déjala en paz cabra loca—dijo Karin apareciendo por la puerta de la sala repentinamente, dándole una patada voladora a su progenitor, Rukia aprovecho y se sentó en la mesa mientras Yuzu le servía su comida favorita, trato de no mirar un par de ojos cafés

Ishin fue a parar a la otra pared de la sala pero no duro mucho, con una marca en la cara de un tenis corrió hacia el cartel de su difunta esposa  
—AA Masaki—san que hice para que nuestra Karin no me quiera—gritaba Ishin mientras exageradas lagrimas caían de sus ojos

Karin le restó importancia a los gritos de su padre y se sentó en la mesa junto a Rukia

—Rukia—chan hoy? Etto…— Karin no savia como preguntar

—Dime Karin—dijo Rukia mirándola, mientras ella apartaba la mirada

—Me querrías… acompañar hoy a mi juego? , es que ichi—nii ya fue y me gustaría que fueses conmigo—Hablaba cada vez menos audible Karin mientras traba de no mostrar su sonrojo

—Moe Karin—chan te sonrojas por preguntar eso a rukia—chan—Decía Yuzu mientras le dejaba el plato a Karin en la mesa

—Ca—callate Yuzu—grito Karin mientras apartaba la mirada de Rukia quien sonreía tiernamente

—Claro que me gustaría Karin, no hay problema, son mis vacaciones no? Ichigo

—hee?—Ichigo se había perdido en la sonrisa de Rukia, como no iba a hacerlo si sonreía así, parpadeo y se golpeó mentalmente que estaba pensando?

—que son mis vacaciones, así que te encargaras de los hollow's y los plus—termino Rukia poniendo dulce a su panqueque

—QUE? Que sean tus vacaciones no quiere decir que tenga que hacer todo yo—grito levantándose de la silla

—pero que desconsiderado, encima que te recompongo tus poderes de shinigami y te salvo…es así como me pagas—Dijo Rukia mientras sacaba a relucir sus dotes de actriz, sacando un pañuelo fingiendo que lloraba

—Ichi—nii que malo eres con Rukia—chan—dijo Yuzu mientras le sacaba el plato—; Ahora por eso no te daré nada de servir

—Olvídalo, ya me voy—decía Ichigo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta

—hee? Espera maldita fresa—grito Rukia mientras corría tras el

Mientras caminaban juntos no decían nada, Rukia trataba de olvidar lo de ayer, Ichigo no podía ni quería olvidarlo, su mano en su piel fue mágico y viniendo de él era algo extraño, en todo el tiempo que estuvo sin Rukia y sin sus poderes no se había fijado en ninguna chica, no es que no le pareciera linda una que otra chica del instituto solo que no le llamaba la atención ninguna , era extraño a la vez se le hacía común que no estuviese hablando con otra mujer que no fuera Rukia, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una patada dolorosa en la rodilla

—aaa Rukia porqué demonios haces eso?—grito Ichigo agarrándose la rodilla

—te estoy llamando tarado te estás pasando del instituto—le decía Rukia mientras se paraba delante de el

—a no me di cuenta—dijo Ichigo mientras caminaba con el maletín en su hombro hacia la entrada del instituto

—en que pensabas?—pregunto Rukia mientras entraban

—en nada en especial—dijo Ichigo entrecerrando los ojos

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, abrió Rukia dispuesta con una sonrisa entro en el salón y se llevó una sorpresa, no había nadie aun, Rukia se extrañó, acaso habían llegado temprano? Entro y dejo el maletín en la silla que le tocaba

—Oe Ichigo acaso llegamos temprano?—pregunto dándose la vuelta dispuesta a preguntar, pero no había nadie

Ichigo no estaba, que estaba pasando él estaba con ella se acercó a la ventana del salón para ver si se había ido y mirando hacia abajo examinado todo no había nadie ni quiera había árboles se sentía rara y casi cansada, de pronto tubo el impulso de cerrar los ojos como si algo la llevase a cerrar sus parpados, se sentía muy ligera; como una pluma o hasta el mismo aire. Sentía la cabeza pesada sus brazos no respondían y sus piernas se sentían flaquear  
Abrió los ojos lentamente, era de noche estaba oscuro, en el mismo lugar con el que soñó, la torre, con una gran campana y ella con la ropa del instituto

—De nuevo? –dijo agarrándose la cabeza y mirando el suelo una voz la saco de su estupor

—Rukia—dijo una voz sombría y casi en un susurro

—De nuevo tú?—pregunto girándose bruscamente hacia las sombras— No te escondas en las sombras como un cobarde ven y da la cara

—hay pequeña Rukia, me encantaría salir de aquí pero no puedo sabes? Y tampoco te recomendaría venir hacia aquí, claro si no quieres salir jamás

Rukia no decía nada solo miraba fijamente en las sombras tratando de ver algo, nada, no se vía absolutamente nada , era como ver un pozo vacío lleno de oscuridad , donde ningún tipo de luz entraria jamás

—hiciste la tarea? He? Rukia—pregunto esa voz sacando de sus pensamientos a la ojivioleta

—A que te refieres?—pregunto tratando de ver la silueta de su propia sombra en el suelo , no había nada!

—así como quieres saber la verdad, si no haces lo que te conviene?—pregunto la voz con un tono reprobatorio

—y como sabes lo que me conviene?

—Rukia deberías de aprovechar más nuestros encuentros de ahora en adelante, sabes?

—no me has respondido. Para serte franca yo no tengo que hacer caso a un hombre que se me aparece en una pesadilla y habla una sarta de estupideces

—aa pequeña Rukia—dijo en un suspiro— Me encantaría que entendieras, te lo hare más fácil, si quieres que tus amigos estén bien te conviene averiguar todo esto, lo que te digo es verdad y no es producto de tu imaginación estar aquí y por ahora el único en quien puedes confiar es en Kurosaki Ichigo.

—Ichigo?—Rukia por primera vez desde que llego a esa extraña torre sintió paz, sintió como una suave brisa movía su cabello y extraña una calidez la abrazaba.

—lo sientes? Desde que has llegado estas tensa, el solo nombrártelo te tranquiliza, cierto?

—No sé de qué me hablas

—Claro no sabes…—dijo esa voz burlona

De repente sintió una mano sacándola al borde la torre y tirándola hacia el vacío , como si estuviese en cámara lenta miro hacia la punta de la torre donde estaba la campana y como su sonido llenaba sus oídos y caía muy lentamente

Habría los ojos con pesadez, se sentía como si le hubieran devuelto el alma al cuerpo, miro hacia todos lados lentamente y poco a poco comenzó a hacerse audible lo que le decían

—Kuchiki—san?—pregunto una chillona voz

— hee?—miro a inoue y luego más a su alrededor, puedo ver unos ojos cafés mirándola, estaba alado de él. Estaban entrando recién al salón,pero cómo?

— te encuentras bien Rukia? — pregunto un preocupado Ichigo al verla tan pálida

—eee si estoy bien—dijo mirándolo a los ojos sonriendo cálidamente para no preocuparlo, se encamino a su asiento

—hola inoue, Ishida, Chad cómo están?—pregunto sentándose

—aaa Kuchiki—san ,bien—le dijo inoue con su típica voz chillona

—Hola Kuchiki, todos nos encontramos bien, luego de lo de jingo y que Kurosaki se portara como marica no hay mucho que decir—termino el Quincy acomodándose los anteojos

—qué demonios? Te escuche maldito cuatro ojos—vocifero Ichigo parándose frente a Ishida

—a quien le dices cuatro ojos maldito delincuente—le grito Ishida

—hee? A qué viene eso? —pregunto Ichigo con una vena resaltándole

—Ishida, Kurosaki! ya que quieren llamar la atención vallan con el director!—los obligo la loca maestra

Los dos se miraron por última vez antes de girarse y dirigirse a la puerta vociferando maldiciones y finalmente saliendo del salón

Rukia rio sutil ,esos dos nunca cambiarían, le ponía tan feliz estar de vuelta, estando en la s.s eran solo papeles y trabajo más prácticas, eso era agotador , no quería admitirlo pero se sentía mejor en el mundo humano que en la sociedad de almas , había extrañado a Ichigo porque no ser sincera, a inoue,Ishida y a Chad los veía ,porque los visitaba casi a diario y siempre terminaba por preguntar sobre la misma persona, no había un solo día preguntándose si Ichigo se encontraba bien o si estaría sufriendo o si le faltaban fuerzas para luchar, ella quería estar ahí para él ,quería que su dolor fuera su dolor, quería que cada una de sus desesperaciones fueran las suyas, quería solo verlo feliz lo hubiera dado todo por ahorrarle todo el dolor que le causo …."_en el único en quien puedes confiar es en Kurosaki Ichigo" _Ichigo….ya confía en él, a él le confía la vida. Debía averiguar sobre ella misma? Sus habilidades su pasado ,en cierta forma sentía una necesidad de saber de ella desde hace mucho, saber quién fue en el mundo de los vivos.

Pero por que se le aparecía esa persona en sus sueños? Que era lo que le ocultaban?... Ichigo él solo a él se lo diría, estaba segura que no la dejaría sola en esto, era como su ángel

—pero que demonios? Que ángel? es mi amigo! —grito Rukia en un acto inconsciente ,dándose cuenta de su error segundos después

—Usted también Kuchiki, valla a dirección por favor—le pidió más amablemente la profesora

—a Cla-claro-dijo sonrojada la Kuchiki

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o (lo usare para cambio de escena/personaje)

"Debo llegar, maldita sea debo llegar" pensaba una chica pelirroja mientras cruzaba una extraña sol de repente no la dejo ver y habrio poco a poco los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz ,unos hermosos ojos celeste miraron una pequeña clínica familiar

—lle-llegue no puedo creerlo jajaj siiiii señor llegueee—gritaba y saltaba la muchacha de no tan grandes atrbutos—ahuuuu no debí hacer eso—decia mientras una sombra azul le deba en la cabeza

Ishin iba despreocupado con un diario bajo el brazo cuando choco con alguien en uanto le vio la cara sintió su mundo caerle a los pies,de rodillas con tan solo una manta sucia estaba…la agarro bruscamente de los hombros

—MEI!? ¿ MEI ERES TU?¡!-Gritaba Ishin mientras la sacudía por los hombros

—Si Ishin te extrañe mucho-decía Mei mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos—te importa si me desmayo ahora? A olvidaló—y callo como peso muerto sobre los pies de Ishin quien aún no salía de su impresión

Reacciono la levanto cual pluma y la llevo a la clínica…"esto es malo" pensaba Ishin mientras la recostaba

Continuará….

**Aa espero me haya salido bien cualquier queja ya saben que hacer *A***

—***obvio que se quejaran.. eres terrible* **

—**Ya cállate! Yo no te hable a ti ¬¬ **

—**no yo solo estoy para molestar :D**

—**no me digas U.U vete!**

—**no ¬¬**

—**ok no quería llegar tan lejos pero toma! (le pone fanart ichiori en la cara)**

—**aaaa noooo mis ojos x.X acido necesito acidoooooo! (corre por todos lados)**

—**buajaja… perdon sé que es terrible U.U bien recuerden la pregunta hitsuhina o hitsukarin?**

**Mei ****めい 芽生****brote, comienzo, vida :me gusto más por comienzo porque tiene mucho que ver ella en la kureimy por los nombres n.n **

**Ok gracias por leer las quiero =3 iagual que el melocotón de rukia-sama xD **** me despido Tsuki-chann0 n-n/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de comenzar quiero dar gracias a:**

Netsu-Rukia de verdad me alegra que seas nuestra fan x3 chocolates para ti!

Kawai-Maria :gracias por tu review y aquí está el capítulo n_n

"**Contra todo"**

**Capítulo 2**

"**Ciudad de Karakura"**

Amanecía en la pequeña Karakura, en una casa pequeña junto a una clínica familiar más preciso en una habitación se podía ver una silueta pequeña debajo de unas sábanas de color verde, mientras que el sol se colaba por las ventanas y la pequeña silueta se removía intranquila, sacándola poco a poco de su sueño el sonido de la puerta cerrándose la alerto y de alguien acercándose a ella  
—Rukia—chan, despierta llegaras tarde al instituto—dijo Yuzu

—A Yuzu..—dijo abriendo los ojos—claro enseguida me alisto—dijo Rukia estirándose en la cama—y como estuvo tu pijamada—pregunto parándose

—hee? A bien estuvo entretenida—dijo nerviosa y yéndose hacia las escaleras—apúrate Rukia—chan llegaras tarde, tú también onii—chan—grito Yuzu desde el pie de las escaleras

Rukia solo miro la puerta cerrada un rato, eso fue raro, solo suspiro y se dirigió a buscar la ropa del instituto en los cajones. Cuando estuvo lista al fin fue a donde estaba sentada la familia Kurosaki, se le hacía tan raro estar ahí

—aaa mi tercera hija ya despertóooooooo—decía el patriarca Ishin acercándose a Rukia, dispuesto a darle un abrazo hasta dejarla violeta

—déjala en paz cabra loca—dijo Karin apareciendo por la puerta de la sala repentinamente, dándole una patada voladora a su progenitor, Rukia aprovecho y se sentó en la mesa mientras Yuzu le servía su comida favorita, trato de no mirar un par de ojos cafés

Ishin fue a parar a la otra pared de la sala pero no duro mucho, con una marca en la cara de un tenis corrió hacia el cartel de su difunta esposa  
—AA Masaki—san que hice para que nuestra Karin no me quiera—gritaba Ishin mientras exageradas lagrimas caían de sus ojos

Karin le restó importancia a los gritos de su padre y se sentó en la mesa junto a Rukia

—Rukia—chan hoy? Etto…— Karin no savia como preguntar

—Dime Karin—dijo Rukia mirándola, mientras ella apartaba la mirada

—Me querrías… acompañar hoy a mi juego? , es que ichi—nii ya fue y me gustaría que fueses conmigo—Hablaba cada vez menos audible Karin mientras traba de no mostrar su sonrojo

—Moe Karin—chan te sonrojas por preguntar eso a rukia—chan—Decía Yuzu mientras le dejaba el plato a Karin en la mesa

—Ca—callate Yuzu—grito Karin mientras apartaba la mirada de Rukia quien sonreía tiernamente

—Claro que me gustaría Karin, no hay problema, son mis vacaciones no? Ichigo

—hee?—Ichigo se había perdido en la sonrisa de Rukia, como no iba a hacerlo si sonreía así, parpadeo y se golpeó mentalmente que estaba pensando?

—que son mis vacaciones, así que te encargaras de los hollow's y los plus—termino Rukia poniendo dulce a su panqueque

—QUE? Que sean tus vacaciones no quiere decir que tenga que hacer todo yo—grito levantándose de la silla

—pero que desconsiderado, encima que te recompongo tus poderes de shinigami y te salvo…es así como me pagas—Dijo Rukia mientras sacaba a relucir sus dotes de actriz, sacando un pañuelo fingiendo que lloraba

—Ichi—nii que malo eres con Rukia—chan—dijo Yuzu mientras le sacaba el plato—; Ahora por eso no te daré nada de servir

—Olvídalo, ya me voy—decía Ichigo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta

—hee? Espera maldita fresa—grito Rukia mientras corría tras el

Mientras caminaban juntos no decían nada, Rukia trataba de olvidar lo de ayer, Ichigo no podía ni quería olvidarlo, su mano en su piel fue mágico y viniendo de él era algo extraño, en todo el tiempo que estuvo sin Rukia y sin sus poderes no se había fijado en ninguna chica, no es que no le pareciera linda una que otra chica del instituto solo que no le llamaba la atención ninguna , era extraño a la vez se le hacía común que no estuviese hablando con otra mujer que no fuera Rukia, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una patada dolorosa en la rodilla

—aaa Rukia porqué demonios haces eso?—grito Ichigo agarrándose la rodilla

—te estoy llamando tarado te estás pasando del instituto—le decía Rukia mientras se paraba delante de el

—a no me di cuenta—dijo Ichigo mientras caminaba con el maletín en su hombro hacia la entrada del instituto

—en que pensabas?—pregunto Rukia mientras entraban

—en nada en especial—dijo Ichigo entrecerrando los ojos

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, abrió Rukia dispuesta con una sonrisa entro en el salón y se llevó una sorpresa, no había nadie aun, Rukia se extrañó, acaso habían llegado temprano? Entro y dejo el maletín en la silla que le tocaba

—Oe Ichigo acaso llegamos temprano?—pregunto dándose la vuelta dispuesta a preguntar, pero no había nadie

Ichigo no estaba, que estaba pasando él estaba con ella se acercó a la ventana del salón para ver si se había ido y mirando hacia abajo examinado todo no había nadie ni quiera había árboles se sentía rara y casi cansada, de pronto tubo el impulso de cerrar los ojos como si algo la llevase a cerrar sus parpados, se sentía muy ligera; como una pluma o hasta el mismo aire. Sentía la cabeza pesada sus brazos no respondían y sus piernas se sentían flaquear  
Abrió los ojos lentamente, era de noche estaba oscuro, en el mismo lugar con el que soñó, la torre, con una gran campana y ella con la ropa del instituto

—De nuevo? –dijo agarrándose la cabeza y mirando el suelo una voz la saco de su estupor

—Rukia—dijo una voz sombría y casi en un susurro

—De nuevo tú?—pregunto girándose bruscamente hacia las sombras— No te escondas en las sombras como un cobarde ven y da la cara

—hay pequeña Rukia, me encantaría salir de aquí pero no puedo sabes? Y tampoco te recomendaría venir hacia aquí, claro si no quieres salir jamás

Rukia no decía nada solo miraba fijamente en las sombras tratando de ver algo, nada, no se vía absolutamente nada , era como ver un pozo vacío lleno de oscuridad , donde ningún tipo de luz entraria jamás

—hiciste la tarea? He? Rukia—pregunto esa voz sacando de sus pensamientos a la ojivioleta

—A que te refieres?—pregunto tratando de ver la silueta de su propia sombra en el suelo , no había nada!

—así como quieres saber la verdad, si no haces lo que te conviene?—pregunto la voz con un tono reprobatorio

—y como sabes lo que me conviene?

—Rukia deberías de aprovechar más nuestros encuentros de ahora en adelante, sabes?

—no me has respondido. Para serte franca yo no tengo que hacer caso a un hombre que se me aparece en una pesadilla y habla una sarta de estupideces

—aa pequeña Rukia—dijo en un suspiro— Me encantaría que entendieras, te lo hare más fácil, si quieres que tus amigos estén bien te conviene averiguar todo esto, lo que te digo es verdad y no es producto de tu imaginación estar aquí y por ahora el único en quien puedes confiar es en Kurosaki Ichigo.

—Ichigo?—Rukia por primera vez desde que llego a esa extraña torre sintió paz, sintió como una suave brisa movía su cabello y extraña una calidez la abrazaba.

—lo sientes? Desde que has llegado estas tensa, el solo nombrártelo te tranquiliza, cierto?

—No sé de qué me hablas

—Claro no sabes…—dijo esa voz burlona

De repente sintió una mano sacándola al borde la torre y tirándola hacia el vacío , como si estuviese en cámara lenta miro hacia la punta de la torre donde estaba la campana y como su sonido llenaba sus oídos y caía muy lentamente

Habría los ojos con pesadez, se sentía como si le hubieran devuelto el alma al cuerpo, miro hacia todos lados lentamente y poco a poco comenzó a hacerse audible lo que le decían

—Kuchiki—san?—pregunto una chillona voz

— hee?—miro a inoue y luego más a su alrededor, puedo ver unos ojos cafés mirándola, estaba alado de él. Estaban entrando recién al salón,pero cómo?

— te encuentras bien Rukia? — pregunto un preocupado Ichigo al verla tan pálida

—eee si estoy bien—dijo mirándolo a los ojos sonriendo cálidamente para no preocuparlo, se encamino a su asiento

—hola inoue, Ishida, Chad cómo están?—pregunto sentándose

—aaa Kuchiki—san ,bien—le dijo inoue con su típica voz chillona

—Hola Kuchiki, todos nos encontramos bien, luego de lo de jingo y que Kurosaki se portara como marica no hay mucho que decir—termino el Quincy acomodándose los anteojos

—qué demonios? Te escuche maldito cuatro ojos—vocifero Ichigo parándose frente a Ishida

—a quien le dices cuatro ojos maldito delincuente—le grito Ishida

—hee? A qué viene eso? —pregunto Ichigo con una vena resaltándole

—Ishida, Kurosaki! ya que quieren llamar la atención vallan con el director!—los obligo la loca maestra

Los dos se miraron por última vez antes de girarse y dirigirse a la puerta vociferando maldiciones y finalmente saliendo del salón

Rukia rio sutil ,esos dos nunca cambiarían, le ponía tan feliz estar de vuelta, estando en la s.s eran solo papeles y trabajo más prácticas, eso era agotador , no quería admitirlo pero se sentía mejor en el mundo humano que en la sociedad de almas , había extrañado a Ichigo porque no ser sincera, a inoue,Ishida y a Chad los veía ,porque los visitaba casi a diario y siempre terminaba por preguntar sobre la misma persona, no había un solo día preguntándose si Ichigo se encontraba bien o si estaría sufriendo o si le faltaban fuerzas para luchar, ella quería estar ahí para él ,quería que su dolor fuera su dolor, quería que cada una de sus desesperaciones fueran las suyas, quería solo verlo feliz lo hubiera dado todo por ahorrarle todo el dolor que le causo …."_en el único en quien puedes confiar es en Kurosaki Ichigo" _Ichigo….ya confía en él, a él le confía la vida. Debía averiguar sobre ella misma? Sus habilidades su pasado, en cierta forma sentía una necesidad de saber de ella desde hace mucho, saber quién fue en el mundo de los vivos.

Pero por que se le aparecía esa persona en sus sueños? Que era lo que le ocultaban?... Ichigo él solo a él se lo diría, estaba segura que no la dejaría sola en esto, era como su ángel

—pero qué demonios? Que ángel? es mi amigo! —grito Rukia en un acto inconsciente, dándose cuenta de su error segundos después

—Usted también Kuchiki, valla a dirección por favor—le pidió más amablemente la profesora

—a Cla-claro-dijo sonrojada la Kuchiki

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Debo llegar, maldita sea debo llegar" pensaba una chica pelirroja mientras cruzaba una extraña sol de repente no la dejo ver y habrio poco a poco los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz ,unos hermosos ojos celeste miraron una pequeña clínica familiar

—lle-llegue no puedo creerlo jajaj siiiii señor llegueee—gritaba y saltaba la muchacha de no tan grandes atributos—ahuuuu no debí hacer eso—decia mientras una sombra azul le deba en la cabeza

Ishin iba despreocupado con un diario bajo el brazo cuando choco con alguien bajo su vista , en cuanto le vio la cara sintió su mundo caerle a los pies,de rodillas con tan solo una manta sucia estaba…la agarro bruscamente de los hombros

—MEI!? ¿ MEI ERES TU?¡!-Gritaba Ishin mientras la sacudía por los hombros

—Si Ishin te extrañe mucho-decía Mei mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos—te importa si me desmayo ahora? A olvídalo—y callo como peso muerto sobre los pies de Ishin quien aún no salía de su impresión

Reacciono la levanto cual pluma y la llevo a la clínica_…"esto es malo"_ pensaba Ishin mientras la recostaba

Continuará….

**Aa espero me haya salido bien cualquier queja ya saben que hacer *A***

**el siguiente si lo termino lo subo en dos días o y se me dejan más reviews me anime y lo suba el mismo día dpende n_n gracias por todo y nos vemos  
se despide mashiro :3 n_n/**


End file.
